map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
La Nación en Armas
La Nación en Armas es un juego de mapas con comienzo y punto de divergencia en el año 1910. ¿Cuánto tardarán en comenzar a dispararse entre sí? 'Reglamento' # El reglamento tiene fuerza obligatoria y se presume conocido por todos, generando la obligación refleja de los jugadores de conocerlas y acatarlas. # Los principios generales del reglamento son la equidad, la justicia y el bien del juego y sus integrantes en conjunto. # El administrador tiene poderes plenipotenciarios sobre la aplicación de disposiciones reglamentarias, viéndose restringido únicamente por las reglas vigentes y los principios acordados. # Se prohíbe la implausibilidad. En caso de que se dé, la administración se reserva la potestad de eliminar la acción, además de entregar eventos desfavorables dependiendo de la dimensión de la implausibilidad. Si se persiste en su uso, se podrá penar al jugador con el traslado de país, suspensión o expulsión del juego al jugador en cuestión. # Se prohíbe el metagaming. El incumplimiento de esta norma está penada con la suspensión indefinida del jugador o la expulsión del juego, dependiendo de la gravedad. # Los usuarios pueden elegir el país que deseen en primera instancia. Sin embargo, la administración se reserva la potestad de trasladar al jugador de país como sanción, de conformidad con el artículo 3. # Se pueden elegir partidos políticos, movimiento rebeldes o separatistas, pero estos deben de ser plausibles y consultados a la administración. # Los posts no deben superar las 500 palabras, por lo que se recomienda a los jugadores ser concisos con los posts. Los detalles pueden ahondarlos en las páginas de sus países. Lo que quede fuera del límite, será eliminado. # Uno en que un usuario controla la política de un país (modo manual, en que la oposición será más activa pero el usuario tendrá más libertad teórica para hacer lo que quiera. Este modo es obligatorio para estados no-democráticos y recomendado a jugadores que quieran lograr algo con sus países), y otro en que no (modo automático en que las elecciones pasan a ser controladas por la administración y el usuario tendrá que acatar las políticas de los partidos gobernantes, a veces teniendo que recular en sus decisiones anteriores, este modo está recomendado para aquellos que quieran dejarse llevar o construir un país más realista. El modo manual será puesto por defecto. El automático se puede obtener a solicitud. # En los posts sólo se aceptarán planes, nada de resultados. Sólo se permite flexibilidad en este punto en caso de poseer modo manual, y eso remitido exclusivamente a política interna y sometido a decisión final de la administración. # Se implementa el sistema de movilización, habiendo tres tipos básicos: parcial, general y total (10, 20 y 30% de la población masculina). Si la guerra es con un país especialmente fuerte y se lleva un año en total, se puede llegar a la movilización absoluta (50%). Cuantos más niveles de movilización más tardarán las tropas en entrenarse y más se dañará la economía. # Se pueden declarar movilizaciones fijas de un número de soldados inferior a cien mil (100.000). Éstas tardarán un turno en movilizarse y tendrán una calidad superior a las movilizaciones porcentuales. # Las acciones políticas pueden aparejar consecuencias negativas, como sublevaciones o golpes de estado. Se recomienda ser criterioso. # En este juego, los NPCs tendrán las capacidades de un jugador normal, y serán relativamente agresivos. # No se aceptarán quejas ni apelaciones respecto de la plausibilidad de los eventos. Sólo se podrá reclamar ante algún error de tipo administrativo. # Adicionalmente, se pueden presentar quejas respecto del accionar de algún jugador, por contravenir el reglamento; sin perjuicio de las acciones de oficio que la administración tome. # Si un jugador no postea, se le castigará con eventos malos por inacción de sus cúpulas. Al siguiente turno, el país pasará a ser NPC, declarando la ausencia del jugador. # El jugador ausente, tiene 2 turnos desde su declaración de ausencia para reclamar su país. Si no lo hace, el país será liberado al público y excluido al jugador que se ausentó. # Los jugadores que jueguen con países catalogados como potencias por la administración, deberán jugar con responsabilidad. De no hacerlo, incurren en una agravante de implausiblidad; por lo que se podrá trasladar al jugador de país de inmediato e incluso, expulsarlo. # Cualquier modificación al posteo que no sea una respuesta diplomática, de manera ulterior a su publicación, será sancionada con borrar el post completo e impedir el uso del turno al jugador, produciendo los efectos del artículo 17. # Sólo se permite cambiar de país cada 3 turnos completos, corridos y jugando con un mismo país. # Los jugadores tendrán 3 días para postear. Los administradores deberán tardar un aproximado de 2 días en pasar el turno. # La unificación de países sólo permitirá que un jugador asuma su mando. Este nuevo mando puede hacerse por libre acuerdo de los jugadores involucrados o al azar, con supervisión de la administración. Los otros jugadores quedarán sin país y podrán solicitar uno nuevo si así lo desean. # El canal de comunicación oficial con la administración se realiza por el canal del Wiki en Discord. De manera supletoria, se puede hacer de manera directa con el administrador a su cuenta de Discord (Zunigov#1699) o en el muro de mensajes de la Wiki del administrador (Muro:Zunigov) # Disposición transitoria El reglamento comienza a regir desde la publicación de la página y los cambios al mismo realizados en el transcurso del juego entran en vigencia al siguiente turno. Mapa center|700px Naciones Solicitar países en la discusión o al administrador Zunigov vía mensaje por la Wiki o Discord. *border|25px Monarquía Austrohúngara - Rex *border|25px' Reino de España' - Neko *border|25px Imperio Otomano - Hunter *border|25px Reino de Dinamarca - Héctor *border|25px Reino de Suecia - Wij *border|25px Reino de los Países Bajos - Adoni *border|25px Estados Unidos de América - Chris *border|25px Imperio Alemán - Klaus *border|25px Reino de Grecia - Eric *border|25px Estados Unidos del Brasil - Kertuzal *border|25px Tercera República Francesa - Antonio *border|25px Reino de Italia - Net *border|25px Unión Sudafricana - Fiurer *border|25px Reino Unido - Fachanator *border|25px Reino de Bulgaria - Entrerriano *border|25px República del Perú - Grem *border|25px Imperio Ruso - Moro *border|25px Estados Unidos Mexicanos - Katara *border|25px Sublime Estado de Persia - Darh gein Archivos Archivos (La Nación en Armas) Eventos África * El Primer Ministro de Egipto, Boutros Ghali, muere asesinado por Ibrahim Wahani, del que se demostrará posteriormente que era un fanático wahabbita para el que la idea de un Primer Ministro copto era insoportable. Disturbios provocados por los wahabbitas de El Cairo, incluyendo pogromos contra los barrios coptos. La comunidad copta pide a Gran Bretaña que los proteja de los wahabbitas, en vista de que el Khedive Abbas II no lo hace, y de hecho se sospecha que apoya a los wahabbitas. * Levantamiento masivo de rifeños en el Marruecos Español: las cabilas rifeñas invocan el Corán para hacer un llamamiento a la “yihad contra el infiel kaffir que oprime nuestro pueblo”. Se sospecha que hay voluntarios de otras regiones del Maghreb disparando a los españoles como parte de los guerrilleros rifeños. Esto pilla por sorpresa a los españoles, que creían que estaban a punto de sofocar el levantamiento. * Imitando las maneras de sus hermanos de Arabia, los cabileños asesinan en masa a los prisioneros que capturan y que se niegan a convertirse al Corán. Los viajeros hablan de sacerdotes crucificados en los caminos de montaña a modo de señal. * En el Congo Belga se implanta el uso del pasaporte médico para autorizar viajes por la región, como un intento de controlar los movimientos de los lugareños y contener el avance de la enfermedad del sueño. Esta idea sería copiada por otras colonias para controlar mejor los movimientos de sus súbditos nativos. * Se delinean definitivamente las fronteras entre las posesiones belgas, alemanas y británicas en torno a la Cuenca del Congo. * Batalla de Celege en África Oriental Portuguesa: cientos de africanos mueren a manos de los portugueses. Se especula que hayan sido apoyados por elementos deshonestos de las colonias vecinas. * Es proclamada la Unión de Sudáfrica mediante la fusión de las colonias de Cabo, natal y las antiguas Repúblicas boer de Orange y Transvaal. Es designado Primer Ministro Louis Botha, mientras que el Gobernador General es Herbert John Gladstone. Los afrikaner más radicales se oponen al nombramiento de Botha, al que acusan de ser muy complaciente con los británicos, cuando no de ser una marioneta suya. Ruido de sables mientras el Partido Nacional afrikaner proclama que “esto no quedará así”. * Se firma el Acuerdo de Unión Aduanera de África Meridional entre las colonias de Bechuanalandia, Basutolandia, Suazliandia y Sudáfrica, posibilitando que estas naciones tengan un arancel cero entre si y un arancel externo común. Rhodesia rechazó unirse, pese a ser invitada. América *Estados Unidos comienza a ver un repunte en su desarrollo económico cada vez más intenso. Sin embargo, aún existe mucha tensión a nivel nacional respecto de la política monetaria a llevar. Mientras que el debate entre el respaldo monetario en oro o en acero (o plata, no recuerdo; pero todo era mierda a ojos de los buenos libertarios) continúa, sigue habiendo gran inestabilidad en el control monetario. *El estado de Arizona demanda su incorporación completa a la Unión con un efecto lo más pronto posible. *La construcción del canal de Panamá reporta problemas. Los costos de capital de las faenas han aumentado y se pide que el estado facilite el acceso a la adquisición de insumos, además de entregar subsidios a las empresas involucradas, en particular, J.P. Morgan. Sin embargo, se sospecha de una trama interna de importante desfalco fiscal entre empresas como J.P. Morgan y la Secretaría de la Armada, en particular tras el Trust de Wall Street. *El movimiento sufragista insiste en conseguir su derecho al voto y realizan varias manifestaciones a lo largo de Estados Unidos. *En México, Porfirio Díaz se postula a presidente nuevamente y logra la victoria en un proceso electoral con varias acusaciones de fraude. Por ello, Francisco Madero llama, desde San Antonio, Texas; a que el pueblo mexicano se lance en armas contra el Porfiriato. *Se registran disturbios violentos y acciones armadas a pequeña y mediana escala en todo el norte del país. En particular, la policía y ejército se ve sobrepasado en el estado de Chihuahua. Algunos acusan apoyo norteamericano a la rebelión. *En Brasil, el estancamiento económico pone nerviosos a todos a nivel nacional, y por ello, el apoyo gubernamental a ciertos sectores importantes de la economía está muy dividido. La industria ganadera de Minas Gerais y la industria cafetera paulista demandan la misma atención gubernamental, haciendo mucha presión política al gobierno central para conseguir sus propósitos. Urge tomar una decisión. *En Brasil, un grupo de grumetes de color se sublevan en buques de guerra de la Armada, retirándola parcialmente de los puertos, e impidiendo el acceso a determinadas bases navales; exigiendo al gobierno que tome medidas para detener los abusos dentro de la institución en su contra. *Se registran violentos disturbios en Paraná y el Mato Grosso del Sur entre grupos de campesinos e indígenas contra la policía y algunas unidades militares a partir de las huelgas desarrolladas por ellos en dichos sitios. *En Perú, las cosas suben de temperatura exponencialmente. El conflicto limítrofe con Ecuador no ha hecho más que tomar fuerza a partir del desechado arbitraje del rey de España sobre la materia. Los presidentes Eloy Alfaro, de Ecuador; y Augusto Leguía, de Perú, decretan la movilización general y trasladan divisiones a la frontera. Se registran escaramuzas que dejan cerca de 100 muertos por parte de los peruanos y 70 bajas para los ecuatorianos. *Las compañías norteamericanas e inglesas afincadas en la zona expresan su preocupación ante la situación entre Perú y Ecuador; por considerarla perjudicial a sus negocios. Solicitan a sus gobiernos que medien el conflicto. Asia * Terremoto en Luristan, Persia, causando más de 5000 muertos. Algunos de los imanes empiezan a predicar que es una maldición de Alá para castigar la arrogancia del Sha de Persia, por “oponerse a la tradición”, en referencia a los intentos de occidentalizar el país. Sunnitas y judíos de Luristán son salvajemente perseguidos, por ser considerados culpables de atraer la ira de Dios con su “impiedad”. * Batalla de Atabak entre muyahidines y gubernamentales, con resultado indeciso. * Muchos de los sunnitas que huyen de las persecuciones en Persia intentan cruzar al Imperio Otomano, lo que pilla por sorpresa a los guardias fronterizos. En algunos puntos de la frontera se produce intercambio de disparos entre otomanos y persas, con los huidos de Luristán pillados en medio. * Revueltas en Albania: Apoyados por el Reino de Serbia, los albaneses se alzan en armas contra el Imperio Otomano, liderados por Isa Boletini. Este levantamiento se convierte rápidamente en una yihad por ambas partes, incluyendo la ejecución de varios gobernadores y oficiales otomanos. Una asamblea de jefes de clanes en la ciudad de Prizren proclamó la independencia total del Reino de Albania, liderado por el mismo Isa Boletini. Las tropas otomanas locales respondieron con particular dureza, esforzándose ambas partes en aniquilar completamente a la otra. * Un brote de peste en el noreste de China mata a cerca de 40.000 personas, pese a los esfuerzos de las autoridades por contenerlo. Empieza a circular el rumor de que la culpa es de los extranjeros. * La China Qin decreta la abolición de la esclavitud como parte de las reformas para modernizar el país. También se aprueba un decreto para “educar al pueblo” durante al menos 5 años antes de plantearse siquiera organizar elecciones, y se renegocia un préstamo considerado inaceptable para la construcción de ferrocarriles chinos, haciendo que el Estado chino deba fuertes sumas de dinero a inversores alemanes, británicos, franceses y estadounidenses. Esto último provoca fuertes protestas por parte de los republicanos chinos, de los que se teme instiguen una revolución armada. * Saqueo de Cantón por parte de 6000 soldados instruidos por los británicos, lo que molesta considerablemente a las autoridades locales chinas. * El Imperio Chino se anexiona el Tibet tras enviar una fuerza expedicionaria de 2000 soldados a Lhasa. El Dalai Lama huye a la India Británica. * El Imperio de Japón proclama la anexión de Corea como Gobierno General de Chosen tras firmar el Emperador Gojong el Tratado de Anexión. Antes de ser confinado al Palacio Deoksu, el Emperador hace un llamamiento a librar la “Segunda Guerra Imjin”, afirmando que “los japoneses deberán pagar con sangre por ocupar nuestra tierra.” * Muchos de los oficiales y soldados se echan al campo, proclamando su voluntad de resistirse al tratado y luchar porque “pudimos expulsarlos en la Guerra Imjin, podremos volver a hacerlo de nuevo”. Al mismo tiempo, en Nanking la comunidad coreana forma un Gobierno en el exilio, la llamada Asociación Nacional Coreana. * Terroristas independentistas coreanos hunden el vapor Tetsurei cerca de la isla Jindo al ponerle una bomba, muriendo 210 de sus 250 pasajeros. * Agosto: 1000 personas mueren en las inundaciones de Tokio. El alcalde de la ciudad es ejecutado por su falta de planificación. * Tratado de Punakha: Bhutan se convierte oficialmente en un protectorado del Imperio Británico. Este reino no se integrará en la India Británica, sino que se administra por separado. * Hind Swaraaj, un panfleto de Gandhi llamando a la desobediencia civil, es prohibido por el Gobierno de la India Británica. No será el primer ni último enfrentamiento del Mahatma con las autoridades británicas. * Disturbios entre sunnitas y chiitas en la región de Bukhara, en el Imperio Ruso, que eventualmente conducen a la anexión de la zona por los rusos para “pacificarla”. * Los holandeses fundan Jayapura en la isla de Papua (Indonesia) * El asentamiento de Ahuzzat Bayit, fundado en 1909, adopta el nombre por el que será famoso en el futuro: Tel Aviv. También se trata de la capital oficiosa de la Palestina judía, al ser el asentamiento más grande y populoso de los judíos, así como principal puerto de entrada. Protestas entre los árabes de la vecina ciudad de Yafo, convencidos de que “estos judíos quieren robarnos el país”. * En Arabia, el Emir del Emirato de Nejd y Hasa, Abdul Aziz Ibn Saud, proclama ante sus tropas sus intenciones de marchar sobre La Meca al mando del Ikhwan, el ejército de fanáticos wahabbitas liderado por su leal Faysal Al-Dawish. Ibn Saud proclama así mismo que él es el único Califa habido y por haber, acusando de takfir o infiel al Sultán Otomano. En un desafío adicional a la autoridad del Sultán Otomano, Ibn Saud ordena la total destrucción de Al Hasa, parte del Vilayato otomano de Bagdad, como prueba de su fuerza y de que Alá mismo está de su parte. * Masacre de Al Hasa: las fuerzas del Ikhwan logran asediar y tomar la ciudad mediante un asalto sorpresa que desborda a la débil guarnición otomana y a los lugareños. Ante el horror de los locales, Faysal ordena seguir una política de tierra quemada, aprobada y sancionada por el mismísimo Al Saud: todos los hombres mayores de 12 años son inmediatamente ejecutados, al igual que todas las mujeres que no son vírgenes, las que si lo son se reparten entre las tropas del Ikhwan, pues se considera que todos son infieles por no ser wahabbitas, por lo que está bien matarlos y esclavizarlos. Al Hasa es quemada hasta los cimientos, y las cabezas de los oficiales otomanos enviadas en cajas a Estambul, con la advertencia de “La furia de Alá caerá sobre el impostor, takfir y falso Califa”. Ibn Saud proclama que “Mi voluntad es la voluntad de Alá mismo, oponerse a mi es oponerse a Alá mismo”. *En Mongolia no pasa nada. Europa *27 de enero: Knudsen renuncia como Primer Ministro noruego y asume Konow. *13 de febrero: se funda el Partido Socialdemócrata en Rumanía. *14 de febrero: en Alemania, en especial en el este y en Berlín, decenas de miles de personas se manifiestan a favor de las elecciones libres, igualitarias, secretas y directas en Prusia. Se registran incidentes de diversa consideración, dejando varios policías heridos y cuatro manifestantes muertos. *Marzo: comienza una revuelta general en la provincia otomana de Albania. Apoyados por el Reino de Serbia, los albaneses se alzan en armas contra el Imperio Otomano, liderados por Isa Boletini. Varios oficiales y autoridades otomanas son ejecutados. Se proclama el Reino de Albania en la zona rebelde (mayormente en las montañas), con el propio Boletini a la cabeza. La represión comienza y es feroz, así como la respuesta albanesa. Marzo: Austria-Hungría abre relaciones comerciales en igualdad de condiciones con Estados Unidos. Además vuelve a abrir relaciones diplomáticas con Rusia. *3 de marzo: se dan los primeros tratamientos con éxito de la sífilis, en Alemania. *21 de marzo: Sonnino renuncia como Primer Ministro de Italia, lo reemplaza Luzzatti. *27 de marzo: mueren más de 300 personas en Okoritofulpos, Hungría, en un incendio. *26 de abril: muere Bjørnson, un premio nobel de literatura noruego. *Mayo: En Bulgaria, la minoría albanesa se encuentra inquieta. Varios políticos proponen unir esfuerzos de inteligencia con los otomanos para perseguir agentes serbios y albaneses. *27 de mayo: muere Robert Koch, alemán, premio nobel de física. *3 de junio: la expedición antártica noruega, dirigida por Roal Amundsen, parte desde Christiania, Oslo. *6 de junio: la Holland Dakota Landbouw Compagnie es establecia, con base en Zeeland, Países Bajos. *22 de junio: primer viaje de pasajeros en zapelín, en Alemania. *25 de junio: el compositor ruso Stravinsky se hace famoso en París y el mundo. *30 de junio: nuevas leyes rusas rigen sobre Finlandia. El idioma finés comienza a ser reprimido oficialmente. *14 de agosto: en la Expo Internacional de Bruselas, se queman los pabellones de Gran Bretaña y Francia. *28 de agosto: proclamación del Reino de Montengro. *23 de septiembre: Jorge Chávez Dartnell logra sobrevolar los Alpes, desde suiza a Italia. *20 de noviembre: muere el novelista ruso León Tolstói. *23 de noviembre: última ejecución en Suecia, ahora ilegales. *En Grecia, ciertos sectores promueven la intervención griega en la tensión en los Balcanes, en aras de recuperar su territorio histórico de las manos otomanas. Hay cierta adhesión dentro de las Fuerzas Armadas a aquello. *Un grupo de milicias irregulares, presumiblemente de origen albanés, se enfrentan con unidades de reconocimiento austrohúngaras. Hay 10 bajas para los primeros y 2 para los segundos. *Una organización nacionalista, la Mano Negra, entra en operación en Serbia. Hay algunos asaltos bancarios y ataques a cuarteles policiales en baja intensidad. *En España, la Semana Trágica deja secuelas. Se forma la CNT y ya comienzan huelgas generales periódicas por cuestiones laborales en Barcelona, Bilbao y algunas zonas mineras de Asturias. *En España, la inestabilidad política está a la orden del día. El nuevo gobierno liberal tiene la feroz oposición de los conservadores, además de mucho desorden partidario interno. José Canalejas asume su gobierno con enorme precariedad. *El estancamiento económico en España se deja sentir. El crecimiento disminuye a niveles mínimos y el empobrecimiento crece en zonas rurales, llegando a haber una diáspora hacia las ciudades, y sobre todo, hacia el norte del país. *En Francia, el Partido Radical toma fuerza. Sin embargo, los grupos de ultraderecha en Francia mantienen su actividad por el resentimiento causado por el caso Dreyfuss, además de ver con recelo la republicanización del país y la cada vez más lejana posibilidad de recuperar Alsacia y Lorena. *El Reino Unido demuestra que ser acreedor no es fácil. Uno de sus mayores deudores, China; entra en default a niveles completos, además de detectarse una enormidad de fraudes bancarios perpretados por funcionarios de medio rango y locales. Esta situación preocupa mucho al gobierno y urge hacer algo, dado que la solvencia del Imperio podría verse trastocada. *Grupos ultraconservadores protestan contra la autonomía entregada a las viejas colonias del Imperio Británico al crear los Dominios. Sus ideas llegan a permear entre algunos políticos del Partido Conservador y hay debate al respecto. *Se comienzan a observar manifestaciones autonomistas en Irlanda, además de observarse el incipiente desarrollo de grupos independentistas en la zona. *En el Reino de los Países Bajos, la tranquilidad parece ser la regla. Sin embargo, un informe del ministerio de economía señala que este año, la economía neerlandesa se estancará abruptamente y que la pérdida de competitividad será enorme ante el poderío naval y mercante de países como el Reino Unido, e incluso competidores locales, como Suecia o Dinamarca. Los empresarios navieros y mercaderes protestan, exigiendo una solución. *Las expediciones al Ártico y la Antártica ponen calor en la zona. Se registran varios incidentes entre las expediciones británicas, noruegas y danesas a esas zonas, habiendo hostilidad e intercambio de disparos, resultando en algunos heridos. Incluso, la guardia costera noruega tiene un enfrentamiento cerca de las Svalbard con pesqueras danesas procedentes de Groenlandia, que al estar protegidas por la Armada; llevan a un intercambio que deja una decena de muertos a cada bando. *En Islandia, se comienza a gestar un movimiento separatista de Dinamarca. El apoyo popular comienza a crecer entre ellos. *En Suecia, hay molestia con Noruega por la reciente separación. Esto toma fuerza con la asignación de aranceles fuertes de los puertos noruegos para exportar el mineral de hierro sueco hacia el extranjero. Turnos 1910 border|25px Monarquía Austrohúngara Interior *El emperador Francisco José visita oficialmente la zona del incendio de Okoritofulpos, dando sus condolencias a los familiares y prometiendo utilizar fondos de la familia real para reconstruir el pueblo. *Al anciano emperador empieza a aceptar algunos consejos de su hijo y heredero Francisco Fernando. Siguiendo esta política de reducción de tensiones internas, se prometen reformas para democratizar el país durante la década. *Se declara a Bosnia como un "Territorio Especial" en virtud de la escaramuza con soldados austro-húngaros. El estado mayor considera que la situación política del territorio podría no ser ventajosa para Austria y se inicia un plan para eventualmente deshacer la anexión y crear un "Reino de Bosnia" bajo el Archiduque Fernando Carlos. *Se planea una segunda expedición a la "Tierra de Francisco José", pero dada la situación política en la zona la expedición es retrasa a 1911. *El estado planea una incorporación de escuelas dentro del ámbito público. En estas, el francés, húngaro y alemán serán obligatorias desde primero, con el objetivo de conseguir que todos los habitantes del imperio se puedan entender. *Se invierte en la industria de la cuenca de Bohemia, facilitando la llegada de obreros a la zona desde otras partes del imperio. A su vez se intenta hacer despegar la industria en otros lugares. *Se traza un plan para la mejora de caminos, carreteras y ferrocarriles para 1915, con el objetivo de que se pueda llegar de un lado al otro del imperio en 24 horas. *Se ofrecen fondos para la industrialización del campo en la cuenca de Panonia, por lo que no será necesario que tantas familias se dediquen íntegramente a la agricultura. Exterior *Reconocemos al Reino de Montenegro y reducimos aranceles además de poner tarifas ventajosas para el comercio con el país. Permitimos a Montenegro exportar productos en el puerto de Kotor a cambio de un pago. *Nos ofrecemos a un mayor intercambio económico con Alemania, Italia, España, Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica, ofreciendo a estos últimos industrialistas para ayudar con su desarrollo **border|25px Reino de España: '''El gobierno spañol se muestra complacido de mejorar las relaciones comerciales. ' :* '''Italia:' Aceptamos. border|25px Reino de España Política *Canalejas en un intento de reorganización más complejo convoca a conservadores, carlistas, liberales, demócratas (republicanos y socialistas) y autonomistas, a negociaciones en el palacio de Cristal de Retiro, donde da un discurso. El entrar significa cosas concesiones puntuales, se negociaran puntos concretos. *En señal de buena voluntad se lanza la ley de preparación electoral. Lo cual implica instrumentos para evitar el fraude, la preparación de la autoridad electoral. Y la eliminación de los instrumentos en todos estamentos del estado sobre la influencia e urnas (caciquismo). *También sanciona la ley de función y cuentas públicas, la cual crea el tribunal superior de cuentas publicas con un fuerte blindaje normativo y procesal. Para la investigación de irregularidades y excesos en la función pública. *Se lanza la reforma de instrucción la que replantea los planteamientos de la red universidades, crea La Escuela Politécnica. De la que busca formar una red reformando y creando organizaciones. Y otros aportes. *Así mismo lanza una reforma ministerial. Y se contratan las misiones de expertos. Economía *En materia fiscal plantea una reforma de tributos: un régimen de impuesto a la renta más progresivo, un régimen de consumos más moderado. Gravámenes, sobretasas y otros instrumentos. *Platea una reforma al gasto público, con el fin de llevar normas contables y de revisión más severas dictadas por la TSCP y otras regulaciones. *Se lanza la ley de ordenamiento bancario. Que nacionaliza y consolida las operaciones de banca central del Banco de España. No obstante, emprende un proceso de promoción y apoyo a los bancos regionales para consolidar un sistema bancario sólido. *Se lanza la ley de ordenamiento de industria y comercio: que reforma la ley de bolsas, forma los IDP. También reformas en el c. de comercio y negociaciones con las cámaras de comercio para difusión de prácticas (en especial vascas y catalanas). *También lanza una reforma agraria, amparada en la creación de Cajas rurales. En donde se usara un sistema de compra o compensación, para mejorar las condiciones del campesinado en especial en el sur. *El ministerio del trabajo aprueba como único instrumento de negociación colectiva los CTC. Y comienza a trabajar en la ley del código de trabajo. *Se lanzan normas suplementarias como la creación de CEEI. Y la creación de las SCE. Diplomacia *Se busca terminar las negociaciones con Francia sobre Marruecos. Militar *Se reforma la el sistema de reclutamiento, eliminando el fideicomiso para eludir la responsabilidad de préstamo, pero llegando a una contribución que reduzca el tiempo, por la necesidad de financiamiento. *Se organizan expediciones militares para ampliar nuestro control real sobre los territorios africanos. Se sigue el plan reconcentración pero moderada en aldeas vigiladas. *Se emprende una reforma doctrinal se contratan especialistas. Secreto: *Se forma la agencia de inteligencia de España que creara una red de colaboradores y espías por todo el país. Se trata de mantener vigilados a los militares. *Se maneja una política de penetración mercantil en África, y aprovecharse de los conflictos tribales para conseguir aliados entre estos. border|25px Imperio Otomano border|25px Reino de Dinamarca Asuntos económicos daneses * · Se busca intensificar el comercio con las islas vírgenes y se baja los impuestos a los productos originarios(productos tropicales y especialmente el azúcar y el ron)de estas islas también se apoya la diversificación económica tanto en las colonias como en la metrópoli también se busca intensificar el consumo de productos nacionales que producimos y solo importar lo que no producimos la llamada Intern forbrugspolitik * se da insentivos a la industria naviera y mercantil buscando aumentar nuestra competividad con Paises bajos * En temas politicos la cuestion del Polo Norte ,Crisis Polar o llamada popularmente guerra de los culos helados empieza a ganarse la atencion del publica los nacionalista que empizan a ganar poco a poco hablan de que esa islas son desde milenios danesas y que el gobierno debe de reclamarlas si o si una tesis propone que en esas islas antes habia vegetacion y ahi se origino el pueblo danes Recuerda que sólo se permiten planes, no resultados. * · Se dan incentivos a la industria armamentística especialmente al desarrollo de estar armas que poseemos licencia la Bergmann-Bayard modelo de 1910 con 2200 armas fabricadas en Copengahe se buscara también mejorar el arma o desarrollar una nueva con mejor calidad de la mano con empresarios daneses inmiscuidos en el negocio armamentístico y la fabricación de armas * a su derecha zunigov una Bermann de fabricacion danesa Se borra por innecesario, al igual que las imágenes. * · Se busca organizar expediciones árticas de la mano con universidades ,empresas y exploradores daneses como Knud Rasmusen explorador de Groenlandia ,Peter Freuchen que recientemente han establecido el asentamiento de Thule también se busca lanzarle una propuesta a Lauge Koch y demás exploradores para organizar para mandar una expedición a la Isla de Oso otra a jan mayen en esta ultima se busca fundar el establecimiento de Olonbiken para tener una estación meteorológica base para cazadores ypescadores que máximo será habitada por 80 personas en primavera y en invierno por 20 tambiens se mandaria una expedición a jan mayen donde se construiría un establecimiento para explotar los huevos de aves y guano asi como las reservas pesqueras 30 en primavera y 10 en invierno se mandaria una expedición al sur de Svalvard buscando fundar un establecimiento minero para explotar carbón Barentsburg se busca hacer esto de la mano de empresas declarándoles que no se les cobrara impuestos y Barentsburg será zona franca asi como jan mayen y oso se buscara convencer a empresas que funden otros establecimientos * Se busca buen trato con Suecia ''' y llegar a un tratado comercial con estos ultimos tambien se le pide un tratado de no agresion por 5 años para garantizar la paz regional * con UK nos ponemos a negociar ofrecemos ceder cualquier derecho sobre la Antartida para que reconozcan todo Svalvard ,jan mayen y oso como daneses tambien declaramos a la cercania a jan mayen y oso y las expediciones pasadas como sustento a que esas islas son danesas timidamente buscamos negociar la posible compra de alguna colonia inglesa como gambia o parte de sierra leona * se propone a portugal comprarles alguna isla en cabo verde la isla de principe o cabinda ** border|25px '''Portugal rechaza la propuesta. * · Se declar a toda Groenlandia como Danesa se busca el reconocmiento noruega para evitar reclamaciones en esta zona declaramos que las expediciones recientes asi como las del siglo XV,XVI,XVII,XVII,XVIII y XIX reafirman nuestra psoesion en la zona se busca dar conseciones a empresas danesas para que establescan puestos en la zona que seran zonas francas sin impuesto alguno (solo un leve impuesto al alcohol un poco menor al que en el resto de dinamarca eso igual para svalvard) * respecto a Islandia se dan promesas de autonomia aunque se busca relajar a los separatistas secretamente movilizamos al servicio secreto a la region para buscar investigar a los rebeldes se crea secretamente un plan donde Islandia seria convertido en un Reino Autonomo entre 1913 y 1914 con el mismo modelo de NLT en el que dinamarca controla lo exterior solo que nuestros productos tendran mayor preferencia que los demas y lo mismo con los productos islandeses en dinamarca * en asuntos militares se busca crear una division de 1500 soldados totalmente acondicionada para operar en zonas heladas y que patrullarian groenlandia y las zonas del polo norte se llamarian Sirius Patrullen * ejercicios navales en las aguas del norte cerca de islandia y groenlandia y las islas feroe se pide no alejarse mucho de la costa * · Se busca mejorar el entrenamiento de nuestros soldados y nuestra flota se pone en construcción dos submarinos clase Havmanden en copenhaghe se buscara encargarle al puerto de Alborg la construcion de otro border|25px Reino de Suecia border|25px Reino de los Países Bajos Economía *para impedir una desaceleración económica tomaremos nuevas medidas, Se aumentara el numero d productos vendidos en las colonias tanto en Indonesia como en Guyana. *Para el fortalecimiento de nuestra Industria Naviera buscares facilitar la creación de conglomerados empresariales. *El estado intervendrá en las empresas menos desarrolladas del País como la Armamentística y Transportes *Nace la Flevoland Landbouwbedrijf Compagnie que buscara la introducción de productos neerlandeses y producción en países latinoamericanos, Comenzado en Brasil Venezuela y Argentina. Diplomacia *Ofrecemos al Gobierno británico que a cambio de derechos de Fondeo en la India se pagar aun 20% de lo producido por los puertos. *También buscamos ofrecer un acuerdo igual a Alemania sobre los puertos de Walvys bay dar as Salam y Duala a Cambio de facilidad de inversión en Países bajos *Reconocemos al reino de Montenegro como legitimo buscamos comenzar pronto relaciones económicas con ellos. Asuntos coloniales *Considerando la situación de Indonesia comenzara un programa de educación en las zonas rurales a los niños indígenas con la alfabetización en Neerlandés y educación primaria. Se espera probar este modelo de escuela rapidas para inicios del Siguiente año. border|25px Estados Unidos de América "We are all imperfect. We can not expect perfect government." William Howard Taft en una grandilocuente alocución al Capitolio, Washington D.C. Política interior: *Se da la rápida admisión de Arizona y New Mexico como estados de la Unión. *Declaración de estado de alerta en la frontera sur por la inestabilidad mexicana. Son movilizados cuerpos locales para proteger los cruces fronterizos. *Consolidación de los gobiernos civiles en Filipinas y Puerto Rico, en los que se establecen marcos de fomento y desarrollo (para beneficio de los buenos empresarios americanos). *Pase de la White-Slave Traffic Act, ''estableciendo la criminalización y persecución de la trata de mujeres para actividades sexuales. *Ordenamiento de una investigación congresional a las actividades de J.P. Morgan en Panamá. Cualquier financiación extra a la reglamentada es congelada. '''Asuntos económicos:' *Pase de la Mann-Elkins Act, ''garantizando a la ICC competencia sobre las comunicaciones, control sobre las tarifas ferroviarias y eliminando costos extra al comercio interestatal. *''Federal Mines Safety Act, estableciendo la Oficina de Minas junto a un código de regulaciones. *''Agrarian Credit Support Act'' facilitando la creación de, y comercio con, cooperativas financieras de proyección rural. Énfasis en los granjeros independientes. *El Tesoro establece que el dólar estará firmemente respaldado en el oro. Se permite, sin embargo, a los estados realizar compras estratégicas de plata cuando la oferta de oro sea incapaz de satisfacer al mercado. Relaciones exteriores: *Propuesta de diálogos con el Reino Unido respecto a los derechos pesqueros en las aguas de Newfoundland. *Se ofrecen a Colombia reparaciones por la pérdida de Panamá a cambio de prioridad a inversiones y exportaciones estadounidenses. *Recomendación a las embajadas peruana y ecuatoriana de buscar el arbitraje de los EE.UU. antes de que el conflicto requiera una intervención más directa. border|25px Imperio Alemán *Se intenta controlar las protestas en Prusia prometiendo reformas políticas el próximo año. *Rastreadores alemanes encuentran al niño francés y el caso es explotado para mejorar las relaciones co Francia haciendose publicidad de lo buenos que somos los alemanes y fotografiándose el chico con el Emperador y todo. *Se nombra a Lothar Von Trotha gobernador de Namibia. *Se declara que todo negro en Namibia que no esté desempeñando un oficio o no sea productivo para el Imperio será objeto de deportación. La deportación no consiste más que en internarlos en lo profundo del desierto donde se espera que mueran por deshidratación. *Buscando alentar la llegada de holandeses y boers de la vecina Sudáfrica a Namibia se anuncia que el holandés pasará a ser idioma cooficial junto al alemán y se darán fincas y propiedades a todo colono blanco. **border|25pxPaíses bajos: El gobierno Neerlandés. Esta dispuesto a permitir la libre migración de Holandeses en el África del sudoeste alemana y apoyar la rápida industrialización de la colonia si el gobierno alemán concede derechos especiales a empresas neerlandesas para la estación de minerales y derecho de fondeo en sus puertos. border|25px Reino de Grecia border|25px Estados Unidos del Brasil Politica * El nuevo presidente electo Hermes Rodrigues da Fonseca viendo el caos en el que se encuentra en el gobierno inicia una nueva reforma politica llamada "Nuevo Brasil" el cual consistira en * 1 Aumento del poder en la provincia de Sao Paulo la cual actuara como la provincia capital de la Nacion eliminando el cambio de poder entre esta y Minas Gerais * 2 Se aumenta el poder del presidente en el area legislativa * Buscando evitar problemas con estas nuevas reformas se invita a los sectores liberales a reunirse en una mesa de conversasion en Sao Paulo * Se inicia una campaña propagandistica pro-conservadora * En las provincias de Parana y Mato Grosso del Sur se busca negociar con los lideres de las protestas para llegar a una solucion diplomatica de la situacion en caso de que eso falle se declarar ley marcial en las provincias hasta que la situacion se calme Economia * Se inicia un nuevo impulso en la industria interna Brasileña con el objetivo de romper el estancamiento economico iniciando un programa de bonos en la industria ganadera y cafetera * Buscando reducir el desempleo se inicia un programa de trabajo dentro de la nacion buscando al mismo tiempo aumentar la produccion interna * Se inicia un fuerte programa de Industrializacion buscando impulsar los sectores automovilisticos y de la Metalurgia * Buscando aumentar la importacion de cafe a nivel internacional se buscan hacer tratos con las naciones de Francia , USA , Paises bajos , Reino Unidos y Alemania Militar * A los grumetes sublevados en los buques de guerra se iniciaran unas negociaciones para detener los abusos y buscar a los culpables , pero en caso de que no detengan el bloqueo en 1 mes seran derribados por otros barcos de guerra * Buscando aumentar el numero de soldados en el ejercito se inicia un programa de reclutamiento * En el area de las industrias se inicia la construccion de nuevas fabricas de municiones border|25px Tercera República Francesa Política y sociedad: ' *El Primer Ministro Aristide Brand consigue aprobar una ley para asegurar las pensiones de los trabajadores y los granjeros, además de un seguro nacional irrevocable para los enfermos y los viejos. Se calcula que 8 millones de nacionales franceses podrán aplicar para estas medidas. *El periódico católico ''Le Croix pública un controvertido artículo sobre la relación de la francmasonería con el judaísmo y escándalos políticos como el Caso Dreyfus o L’affaire des Fiches. El artículo, titulado À l’ombre de la Repúblique, se vuelve popular y despierta sentimientos antisemitas y antimasónicos, sobretodo en el proletariado urbano católico y la población rural. '''Administración: Se permite cierta autonomía interna, pero no se pueden decidir resultados. *A petición del alcalde de París, se plantea expandir la plantilla de policía en los próximos años a 5.000 agentes para acabar con el problema de inseguridad de la ciudad. **Un agente de la Gendarmería francesa con amplia experiencia militar llamado Marc-Antoine Mendes, crea una subdivisión conocida informalmente por Les Éveillés, que se vuelve célebre en poco tiempo por capturar a dos importantes cabecillas de las bandas Apaches y por su eficiencia e incorruptibilidad. *A finales del año, un niño de 8 años llamado Nicholas Moulian, se pierde en la frontera alsaciana. El caso se vuelve popular y sensacionalista al extenderse la posibilidad de que fuese capturado por alemanes. Se pide al gobierno alemán una operación conjunta para encontrarlo. Asuntos coloniales: ' *Se expande las plazas de las universidades francesas para personas provenientes de la Indochina francesa, especialmente en carreras administrativas. La misión de esto es conseguir una élite intelectual colonial más preparada. '''Política Internacional: ' *Reconocemos al Reino de Montenegro, y en la misma línea que seguimos con Grecia, les ofrecemos a los montenegrinos y a los serbios asistencia militar francesa para modernizar sus respectivos ejercicios en una eventualidad en la que sus soberanías sean atacadas. *Secreto ' Contratamos a contrabandistas de origen italiano o griego para pasar armas modernas a los rebeldes albaneses. *Pedimos permiso en Rusia para invertir en el Transiberiano, además de intensificar el comercio en el Extremo Oriente. border|25px '''Reino de Italia' Política: * Se funda el Banca Popolare di Milano. * Se realizan inversiones en el sector industrial en busca de mejorar la maquinaria de producción. * Para reducir los problemas y diferencias con el sur y el norte, y el campo y la ciudad, se establecerá la construcción de un sistema ferroviario que recorra las zonas mencionadas. Diplomacia: *Ofrecemos a países latinoamericanos (especialmente a los del Cono Sur) tratos comerciales y ayuda en la industrialización de sus países. * Se reconoce el Reino de Montenegro, Serbia y la Unión Sudafricana, y se les ofrecen tratos comerciales así como ayuda en la industrialización. Militar: * Se inician juegos de guerra entre las tropas para practicar y estar preparados para diversas situaciones. Secreto: (Administración ewe) border|25px Unión Sudafricana *Se crea un Parlamento Bicameral, compuesto por una Asamblea y un Senado, siendo sus miembros electos sobre todo por la minoría blanca. *Se establece un conjunto de "capitales" que se establecen en cada región: la sede administrativa se asentaría en Pretoria (Transvaal), la sede del Parlamento estaría en Ciudad del Cabo (Provincia de Cabo), la Cámara de Apelaciones estaría en Bloemfontein (Estado Libre de Orange), y el centro financiero se establecería en Pietermaritzburg (Natal). *Se establecen el neerlandés (en su variante afrikáans) y el inglés como lenguas oficiales. *Se establece un Ministerio de Asuntos de Pueblos Nativos, con el fin de solucionar los conflictos raciales con los afrikáners, negros e hindúes. *Así mismo, se realizan ciertas mejoras al sistema administrativo, estableciendo oficinas en las ciudades más importantes de cada región, las cuales serán administradas por funcionarios locales. *Se crea la South African Gold and Silver Company, la cual se encargará de extraer minerales en las minas, principalmente oro y plata. *Se busca crear una industria base basada en la agriculutra, la ganadería, la minería y el comercio. *Se buscan establecer tratados comerciales (y fomentar el comercio) con los demás países miembro de la Unión Aduanera de África Meridional, así como se insiste a Rodesia a adherirse a la Unión. *Así mismo, pedimos solicitamos a la corona británica el envío de nuevo armamento y nuevos vehículos, con el fin de modernizar nuestras fuerzas armadas. border|25px Reino Unido border|25px Reino de Bulgaria * Se ignoran las propuestas de colaboración con los Otomanos, y se declara neutralidad frente al conflicto entre Otomanos y Albaneses. * Secreto Se contempla la expulsión de albaneses del Reino de Bulgaria si se diese la independencia de Albania, estos serían enviados a Albania. * Bulgaria declara que un acceso al Mar Mediterráneo sería vital para el Reino. * border|25px República del Perú border|25px Imperio Ruso border|25px Estados Unidos Mexicanos Militar * Tras los levantamientos en chihuahua enviamos soldados a que aplasten la rebelion. * Ademas de que protejeremos a porfirio diaz en posibles ataques contra su gobierno. * Movilizaremos carros de guerra al norte especificamente de que controlen las rebeliones. En caso dudo si los rebeldes no se controlan manden a disparar Borrado por ASB. Recién es 1910 para tener carros de combate. * Pedimos a los estados del sur y centro que se mantengan leal al porfiriato no recibiran las mismas lecciones que los norteños. Diplomacia * Secreto: Enviamos diplomaticos a Imperio Aleman de que nos vendan armas de su calibre en contra de la guerra que posiblemente estalle contra los Estados Unidos. * Imperio Alemán: Rechazamos la propuesta e informamos a los diplomáticos americanos de las intenciones mexicanas como muestra de buena fe y amistad para con ellos. border|25px Sublime Estado de Persia * Considerando inaceptable las calumnias de los imanes que nos acusan de tener la culpa del terremoto, mandamos su ejecución, sospechando que es por culpa de sus calumnias que Alá nos ha traído este mal. * El intercambio de disparos con los otomanos en la frontera nos pone sobre aviso del peligro que corremos, por lo que reforzaremos la frontera con los otomanos con tropas y fortificaciones y buscaremos una alianza con Rusia. * Tratamos de mejorar nuestra economía mediante la agricultura. * Tratamos de avanzar tecnológicamente. Para ello, financiaremos a algunos científicos. Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Juegos Contemporáneos Categoría:Siglo XX Categoría:La Nación en Armas